1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an image reading device which is suitable for use in image forming devices such as electronic copying machines.
2. Discussion of Background
In conventional electronic copying machines, an automatic document feed device is installed by which, to obtain a copy of a document, when the document is placed on a document supply tray and the starting button is pressed, the document is automatically transported to the exposure glass and is dispensed to a dispense tray when the exposure has been completed. This automatic document feed device is designed so that it is free to open and close over the exposure glass surface and can be opened when copying a document, such as a book, which is not suitable for automatic feed.
When using a conventional electronic copier, it is necessary to have a document feed tray on which to place the documents to be copied and a dispense tray to receive the documents after completion of exposure. These trays are an obstacle to making the electronic copier more compact.